Side Effects of Impressing Death May Include the Following
by Nemesis13
Summary: Lillith Potter thought she'd finally done it, after a decade of war and the loss of all those she loved she sacrifices herself to end Voldemort and his entire army with one well placed nuclear bomb, unfortunately she missed a horcrux. All is not lost, she has one more shot at life and after impressing her Reaper and his boss Death she's sent back to first year to level the field.
1. Setting the Stage

_**Simply put I couldn't sleep so I tried my hand at the often overused time travel through resurrection plot, this was largely for fun because I get to throw my Fem!Harry in with my favorite Gundam character and have it actually work. There's a couple mentions of rape but no details, just explains this Lillith's reluctance to want to even bother trying again so don't hate me, anyway as with most of my other stories this is probably just a one shot unless I get feedback.**_

_**Honestly Lillith is nearly thirty when she's sent back so her patience for stupid kid drama is near nonexistent so don't expect this to follow canon, if I continue with this I'd actually anticipate large time jumps and entire years being glossed over. *Shrug* as I said, this was an insomnia project so just enjoy it for what it is and please REVIEW.**_

_**Edited in anticipation of a writing a followup chapter 3/5/2016**_

* * *

Lillith Potter woke up in what appeared to be a waiting room of some kind, taking in the fine oak paneled walls and rather tasteful brass trimmed motif she turned to the desk before her that was currently occupied by a rather harried looking woman. As the woman in question pecked at an old style typewriter with long nailed fingers Lilly shifted uneasily in the pervasive silence that was only accentuated by the heavy clicks of the machines keys. Eventually she coughed to get the apparent secretary's attention, looking above her half moon glasses the woman jumped a bit looking quite surprised at Lilly's presence.

"Oh, you again, another unscheduled death? I swear Mr. Maxwell is going to have a fit when he see's you haven't completed your destiny...again."

Rolling her eyes Lilly growled out, "I killed Riddle just like that stupid bloody prophecy said I was supposed to, if anyone has a right to whinge about how it turned out it's me. I'm _really_ not fond of the whole 'self sacrifice' thing so cut me a break for actually going through with it will you?"

The disinterested secretary seemed to have decided to ignore her at this and clicked a button opening a door to the right of the desk, "Your Reaper will see you now, good luck, you're going to need it."

Shaking her head in annoyance Lillith mumbled to herself as she walked down the plush red carpeted hallway. Stopping at a large door with a brass nameplate proudly displaying the name "_Duo Maxwell: Professional Reaper,_" Lilly quickly rapped her knuckles against it and started a bit as the slab of polished wood instantly swung open.

The office interior was like the rest of the building she'd seen so far, classy in an old fashioned sense, the desk was modern though. A black granite top over a stainless steel body, behind that sitting in a large leather executive chair was one of the most handsome men Lilly had ever seen. His crisp business suit was offset by his messy chestnut bangs and long braid, glancing over his rimless reading glasses his violet eyes met her emerald as he let out an exasperated sigh with a shake of his head.

"Lils, seriously honey I know you were bent out of shape about Fate throwing that damned prophecy your way but was luring the entirety of Voldemort's army to Azkaban and personally setting off a nuclear warhead _really_ necessary?" She looked at him blankly for a few moments when suddenly every previous meeting with this man came back to her, groaning in frustration she walked to the guest chair and collapsed into it.

Eventually meeting his gaze she drawled out her response slowly, "Morgana's perky tits what does it matter Duo? I mean really everyone I loved was already dead. I spent thirteen years fighting a war I was dragged into before I could even legally drink, and I was alone with nothing more then the weapons Uncle Remus left me. As for setting off the nuke manually well...Tom wouldn't show up in person if he knew I wasn't there, so I figured why not?" Removing his reading glasses her Reaper stood and began pacing, the tall man shook his head absently sending his braid flailing.

"This was your sixth death you know? You failed to complete your destiny, the war dragged on a decade too long and you lost both of your potential soulmates as well as failing to kill Voldemort for good."

She couldn't help it, Lillith screamed in rage, "HOW IS THE SODDING WANKER NOT DEAD?!"

Duo stuck a finger in his ear wincing a bit at the shrill cry before replying, "When he figured out you had destroyed all his Horcruxes he transferred the one in Nagini into a poker chip and sent it to a muggle bank in Berlin to be placed in a safety deposit box..."

Lilly looked stunned for a moment torn between laughing or crying, "Finally got a clue did he..."

Duo rubbed his eyes as he sat down in his chair, he opened a desk drawer quickly producing a pair of snifters and a bottle of dark liquor, pouring each of them a glass he slid one over to the raven haired woman who took it gratefully.

Sipping his own drink lightly Duo cleared his throat while giving his client a pitying look, "Actually he got the idea from Hermione when he was torturing her after letting his men err...have their way with her, she was defiant to the end even after all that, kept pointing out all his fuck ups and the like up till the moment she died from blood loss..."

Duo was quite glad Lillith didn't have access to her magic in this realm, the hate fueled rampage that followed left enough of his belongings damaged as is.

"Fuck fuck FUCK! I knew she survived that raid, that bastard, that bloody _man_, I...goddess my best friend was...FUCK!" Duo silently repaired the office with a thought and poured Lilly another glass while giving her a few moments to seethe. After a time she calmed down so Duo bridged his fingers under his chin and stared at her appraisingly. Coming to a decision he reached into the desk and pulled out a folder.

Opening it he began spreading out colored photo's displaying the various ways Lilly had died, "You are of course aware of the way the multiverse works, yes? Countless different variants of you spread across countless dimensions, some nearly identical, some so different they're not even the same sex. What you might not be aware of is that in every reality you exist in you're _very_ important." Lilly listened as she glared down at the photo's, remembering each painful death clearly, "So lucky you you're being given yet another chance to make things right."

A horrified expression crossed her face as she waved her hands before herself, "Goddess no, no more fighting...I'm so tired of this endless struggle and I have nothing left to live for regardless..."

Duo nodded a bit before continuing, "I know what you're thinking, past six times you were sent back at most ten minutes before the events leading up to that death and set on a route that would avoid it a second time. _Buuuut_ let me ask you something, if you went back again what number would it be?"

She looked at him slightly confused before responding, "My Seventh life...lucky number seven..."

Duo grinned happily at this displaying his perfect white teeth in the process, "Correct! You know arithmancy, there's a _lot_ of power in that number. Those with a destiny to fulfill get seven shots at life to fulfill it, and there is a special series of circumstances that will allow a particularly clever Reaper to make your last shot, heh, _special._" Lilly sat up straight at that smile, it screamed Fred and George Weasley. "First and foremost, aside from nuking yourself with Tommy none of your deaths were your fault, this is a biggy since it proves you're rather clever.

"There's been plenty of your other selves who managed to die doing something incredibly stupid, heroic, or more often then not both. I thankfully got lucky and was assigned one of the handful of brilliant Potter variants. Hit by a car because of your idiot uncle at the age of four, how is that your fault? Choked to death in your sleep your first year by an imperioused classmate thanks to Quirrell, not your fault. Killed by Slytherin's basilisk when you walked out of the library ahead of Hermione, again not your fault."

Grinning as the intelligent woman before him began putting the pieces together he continued, "Third year Snape purposely tainted a batch of Wolfsbane potion for one Remus Lupin resulting in your being mauled to death on the full moon. Fourth year well..." He grimaced at that, no reason to bring up the fact she was gang raped to death, their souls were his to reap ragardless, still he would not lie to the woman. "Eh...there's a reason I blocked your memories of what the Death Eaters did to you in that graveyard..."

Lilly for her part was staring at the picture of her body left naked and violated in a graveyard, throat slit after the Death Eaters had their fun, Duo was pleased to note that she wasn't falling apart, in fact she looked furious.

"How...how long did they make me suffer..." He let out a sigh wondering if he should lie, but since it was his personal creed to only tell the truth he gave her the unwanted answer, despite the taste of bile that roiled in the back of his throat as he did so.

"Three hours...they waited until Sirius and the Auror's showed up so they could hear your screams before murdering you..."

Taking in a deep breath Lilly closed her eyes then nodded slowly, "Suddenly I don't feel so bad for torturing Lucius to death while interrogating him for Horcrux locations..." Duo decided to move on from the subject before she dug too deep, he'd personally made sure that all those involved would end up where they belonged even with all the time reversals. There was just some things a man did not do to a lady, and one did _not_ get assigned the position of Death's Assistant by being forgiving to the souls you harvested.

Clearing his throat again he continued, "And well, your sixth death was actually impressive, you managed to survive the next thirteen years of open warfare mostly at the cost of all those you love. I know, I know, you didn't want it that way but we rarely get what we want. Ending it with a nuke was...unexpected for my superiors, _I_ personally knew you were capable of such a thing but I have a vested interest in knowing you better then you know yourself. So with your outside of the box thinking clearly displayed to my boss I've been given the green light to make you an interesting offer, one that I think you'll like."

Lilly kept staring at the photos with growing anger, eventually she met his eyes evenly, "What is the offer Duo? What could possibly entice me to go back to that hell on Earth?"

Grinning again he hopped out of his chair and spread his arms wide, "Why my dear girl, I've managed to arrange for you to go back to the beginning of your first year at Hogwarts, _with_ everything you've learned left intact. I will admit the idea of going from being twenty-seven to eleven would make me cringe a bit, puberty is bad enough once much less twice and knowing what to expect, but I think you can handle it. Knowledge is power as you know since it was kept from you most of your life until that idiot Headmaster of yours got himself killed, with what you know you could change everything. Neville, Hermione, Tonks, the Weasley's, Draco, Daphne, Sirius, Remus, your Aunt Andromeda, you could prevent all their deaths, if you agree to go back this last time."

There really was no choice in his offer, she knew it as well as he did, so she didn't bother hesitating, "All right... I'll do it."

Duo gave her a cocky grin in turn, "Of course you will, you're not a quieter and you're as loyal as a Hufflepuff to boot. Now I've already decided when you're going back to, I wanted you to be in a...suitable mindset for the situation you'll find yourself in."

Lilly rolled her eyes at this, her Reaper was so much like the twins at times it was scary, "Very well, I'll have to find a way to get Sirius free so I can get under the aegis of the Black family early on. Claiming the Potter titles would only add the headache of the Wizengamot forcing me to get married so that's out of the question..." Duo lifted a finger and then quickly riffled through a few files before pulling out a sheet of paper and slamming it in front of her.

"This is Sirius's record of performing the Godparent ritual, it stipulates that Sirius would literally have _died_ from his own magical core rupturing if he did anything to put you in harms way, thus proving his innocence. I'll pull a few strings to have this sent to Amelia Bones discreetly, she'll have to move slowly to avoid the red tape and Malfoy's attempts to stonewall the inquiry but I'm sure she can get him freed by the end of your first year.

"Now I really don't think I have to lecture you on keeping your future knowledge to yourself, last thing you need is a paradox after all. Eventually I think it would be all right to clue in Hermione, Neville, Tonks and Sirius to what is really going on. I'd say the Weasley's too but they're too close to Dumbledore at this point and that meddler would more then likely obliviate you in turn. His oblique 'Greater Good' ...thing... and all that. Well no time like the present to deal with the past, ready to go?"

Lilly stacked up the photo's of her deaths and tore them in half before nodding, "If I fail this time...I don't want to go back for another try even if its offered...I can't handle it..."

Duo gave her a sympathetic smile and pulled his favorite client in a warm hug, "Not a problem princess, sometimes we all just need to rest, do yourself a favor this time around though? Enjoy your life, get in trouble. Get drunk. Prank your enemies remorselessly. Make friends with people before you have to become comrades in arms, only feeling a connection to them due to all of the death surrounding you. Oh and for crying out loud decide which one of your best friends you actually love romantically and enjoy the benefits! Gotta say being bi must really make things difficult to decide but you _need_ to make a decision for all of your own good."

Grimacing the beautiful woman only nodded as she began to fade away, "Yeah...thanks Duo...take care of yourself..." He waved sadly as she completely vanished. Sighing wearily the Reaper dropped bonelessly into his chair suddenly feeling far older then he had before the meeting. After a moment or two a man wearing a well tailored suit and a black wool overcoat appeared before Duo's desk, his sharp features and slicked back black hair giving the impression of a severe personality.

Humming for a moment he placed a paper bag on the desk, "You didn't tell her that your job was on the line if she failed, why? Oh and I brought you some rather excellent fish and chips, I know you used to enjoy it when you visited England, you yanks never prepare it correctly." Duo for his part rolled his eyes and grabbed the offered food, he wouldn't admit it but his boss was right which just confused the young Reaper, how do you screw up fried fish?

"Thanks Death sir, and as for why I didn't tell her well...I didn't want to put any more pressure on her, I purposely didn't give her time to process everything as is. I sincerely doubt she'd agree to trying one last time if she really thought about what she's up against. Add to that my stance on lying to my clients and well...I felt it was for the best."

Death nodded slowly as he sipped from the cup of cola that appeared in his hand, "I see, well I for one truly hope she succeeds. I've had a soft spot for her ever since she destroyed the Hallows rather then testing out that 'Master of Death' theory, and you've been a rather good apprentice and I'd hate to lose you. Well ta for now Mr. Maxwell, keep me appraised of your wards progress."

* * *

As Lilly became aware of her surroundings she fought off the wave of vertigo that hit her suddenly, shaking her head she saw flashes of red and paused in shock. Shakily raising a hand that was far too small and uncalloused she grabbed a bit of her dark red hair admiring it with a sad smile. She'd always liked her hair growing up, it was identical to her mothers according to Aunt Petunia, not the orange of the Weasley family but an honest to goodness rich red. It had changed to a silky raven black after her godfather Sirius had blood adopted her and she'd always lamented the loss but never let her new dad know, her happiness was all the old dog cared about and she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Releasing her hair she felt a gentle hand grip her back, "You ok Lilly? You looked like your life was flashing before your eyes," Neville Longbottom asked, concern written all over his round face.

It took all of Lillith's self control to not break down in tears and pull the boy into a crushing hug. Neville had died two years earlier from Lilly's point of view, in the same raid that Hermione had gone missing from. She'd found her oldest friend's body surrounded by dead Death Eater's, Bellatrix LeStrange's severed head at his side with the Sword of Gryffindor laying in his limp hand.

She'd cried for days, fruitlessly searching for the missing bookworm while avenging Neville by slaughtering anything stupid enough to get in her rage fueled path. That was also the time frame that she discovered she was completely capable of waging a war of terror while going on a two week bender.

Realizing she hadn't responded she gave him a weak smile, "Just nerves is all mate, just nerves."

He nodded looking a bit ill himself, "I know what you mean, I've heard Snape is...not a pleasant person," Lilly's eyes widened at first in shock, then narrowed as a sadistically gleeful smile crawled up her face. Turning quickly so Neville wouldn't see the anticipation she was openly broadcasting she noticed Hermione was at the next table over discussing the potions book with Daphne Greengrass,. Ah yes, this was the class that started Ronald's campaign of pratitude towards the bookworm.

Till the day he died he'd considered her a traitor for befriending a Slytherin so early on and it had caused no end of grief within the Defense Association fifth year and beyond. Time to mix things up, casting a quick tempus Lilly decided she had a few minutes before Snape showed.

Standing Lilly went over to the two girls and offered a polite curtsy to Daphne, "Heiress Greengrass, I'd wanted to speak to you earlier but seeing as my fellow Gryffindor's make it exceedingly difficult to approach anyone from your house without hex's being thrown about I've lacked the occasion. I'm attempting to put together an inter-house study group and I was hoping perhaps you and any other interested Slytherin's would be willing to participate. It is an open invitation and you need not answer now."

The entire room had gone quiet observing the unprecedented act of civility from a Gryffindor to a Slytherin, well in recent memory anyway.

Daphne for her part stood and returned the curtsy, "I find your offer intriguing Heiress Potter, I had overheard you and Miss Granger here discussing many interesting theorems on the Hogwarts Express and would like to offer some of my own ideas at a later date." Lilly nodded to the pretty blonde and turned to leave while giving the perplexed Hermione a warm smile.

Goddess she loved pureblood politics, Daphne would understand soon enough that her offer was legitimate but the rest of her house would be over analyzing the event for weeks on end. She took her seat mere seconds before Snape swooped into the room, Lilly really needed to find a way to send Duo a gift basket for this one, cranking her occulumency barriers to the max she kept her anticipation locked up tight.

The overblown bat went through the same insults and speeches he had the first time around then began role call, as he reached her name he paused and leered at her. At the time she hadn't realized what that leer meant, having the obliviations on your mind removed in your adulthood to reveal a series of failed attempts at sexual assault though and you got the picture rather clearly. Bastard.

"Ah, Lillith Potter, our new...celebrity," Lilly grinned while pushing a bit of magic into her eyes to make them glow faintly, she'd found Death Eater's tended to find the sight rather disconcerting right before you disemboweled them with a venom infused dirk.

"Well if I had known that being a celebrity would entail my parents being brutally murdered by a raging psychopath, being left with a disfiguring scare, being abandoned on the doorstop of muggles who despise magic, and being treated like a house elf till the age of eleven? Well I probably would have tried to stop my mothers former friend from betraying us to Voldemort in exchange for the loss of said celebrity status. You wouldn't know anything about betrayal, would you _Severus?_"

The room was dead silent and Snape looked like he was about to explode in rage or faint from shock, Lilly was hoping for the former rather then the latter, the game had just begun and she had sixteen years of baggage to unleash on the Death Eater.

Hermione looked scandalized of course but that was unsurprising truth be told, she hadn't had her ideals destroyed by useless adults quite yet. Daphne looked almost amused while the rest of the class was displaying a mixed bag of emotions ranging from pity to shock.

Clearing her throat she added, "I do believe you were trying to belittle and degrade a bunch of eleven year old children to make your empty pointless existence mean something Professor, best get on it so you can start handing out detentions." As Snape exploded in rage Lilly smiled wider, Potions had suddenly become her absolute favoritist class at Hogwarts.

* * *

**For those curious, yes Death is Death from Supernatural, I like the actor so meh, why not, anyway if you want more review, take care all.**


	2. A Taste of What is to Come

**So, heavily revamped the first chapter, this entire thing is taking a different tone now that I decided to actually do something with it and yeah, unlike my primary story 'Lady of Slytherin' this Snape is honestly more close to cannon, in that he is a completely irredeemable child hating bastard. Remember this Lillith was a Gryffindor and was approaching her thirties upon her death, so she has alot of baggage and no real interest in keeping to the script. As soon as her Dogfather is free and Neville and Hermione are firmly under her sway, well...things are gonna happen. Anyway this is only about half the length of the first chapter but I'm using it as a feeler for the story, lemme know what you think regardless. **

* * *

The end of the day found Lilly in the library with Neville and Hermione, the latter of which was shooting her confused and concerned looks that the redhead was blithely ignoring. Simply put, Hermione at this point in time was not Lady Potter-Black's dry witted loyal to a fault right hand woman and top general. She was a mildly irritating know it all with self esteem issues and a worship for authority figures, the problem was this mindset was clashing with what her so far _only_ friend _ever_ had done in class.

Coupled with that was the fact that literally every Gryffindor Upperclassman, including _Percy Weasley_ of all people had given the Girl-Who-Lived some form of compliment or another for her actions. Hermione was quite beside herself on how to react. She was saved the effort of broaching the subject though as Professor McGonagall prowled into view, her brow furrowed in anger as her lips pursed into a straight line upon finding her query.

"Miss Potter, I do believe you are missing your assigned detention with Professor Snape," the girl in question looked up from her charms homework and quickly assessed who was present and listening. Luckily for her Friday night was cram night so everyone could enjoy the weekend, well those who weren't fools and put it off till Sunday evening that is.

Finding the surrounding audience to be at an acceptable level she confidently replied in such a manner that it left the aged professor a bit flummoxed.

"You cannot miss that which you never desired Deputy Headmistress," Lilly was idly curious if anyone noticed the use of the professor's significantly more important title but she had a performance to act out so she tamped the thought down.

McGonagall was obviously struggling to control her rising anger as she tried her best to calmly rebuke the young girl, "Regardless if you desire to serve your detention or not I insist you come with me at once, you must pay the price for your impertinence."

Everyone, including McGonagall and madam Pince jumped as Lillith slammed her book shut, shooting to her feet the small girl glared up at the woman she eventually looked to as a mother. But she was not that figure today, no today she was an enemy, and Potters showed no mercy to their enemies.

"So tell me, Deputy Headmistress, in order to serve this detention I would have to be alone with Professor Snape and have to _bend_ to whatever punishments he wishes to inflict upon my person, correct?" Minerva stared down into the smoldering emeralds glaring at her, shining gems surrounded by a cascade of ruby red hair roiling with wild magic, looking for all the world as if it was fiendfyre taken solid form.

"I, err...yes..." Lillith smiled sweetly at that as she turned back to her chair and rather cutely hopped back into her seat, reopening her book in the process as she dipped her quill into its ink pot.

After a moment she spoke again, "I'll pass, Deputy Headmistress, but I do have a question for you, do you know what is required to earn ones Dark Mark from Lord Voldemort?" There were gasps, screams, and sharp intakes of breath all around, it was ridiculous but Lillith wasn't going to put up with Snape in the long term, just as Cain suffered for the murder of Able, the bastards crimes would be avenged sevenfold.

McGonagall had to take several breathes to regain her composure before she could respond, and at this point her Scottish brogue was barely restrained, "I sincerely doubt that is pertenant to situation at ha-" Lillith cut her off with a sharp jerk of her hand as she once again stood, this time calmly, lifting her head she evenly met one of the few adults she ever respected's eyes as she nodded once.

Focusing herself Lilly took a deep breath then spoke, "Ask _Professor_ Snape to swear an oath of truth, that his initiation into the Dark Lord's inner circle did not involve kidnapping the muggle-born witch Linda Metzger after he murdered her parents and younger siblings.

"Ask him if he did not drag the poor terrified sixteen year old in front of the Dark Lord and all his followers as he proceeded to strip her naked. Ask him if he had not decided to add the extra touch of force feeding her polyjuice potion keyed to my mother, and then ask him if he did not then rape her bloody.

"Ask him if he did not put her under the cruciatus curse until her mind snapped, and ask him if he did not contemptuously cast the killing curse on her to the cheers of his fellows."

Grinning grimly Lilly cocked her head to the side, her angelic features displaying no true emotions in the process, "Ask him to swear he wasn't smiling the entire time, Deputy Headmistress. If he so swears it and does not die right out, I, resembling my mother he so highly coveted will gladly go serve detention, otherwise I will never be alone with that man. Ever."

With that she spun and fell back into her seat, ignoring the stares of her classmates, and the tears running down Minerva's, and much to Lilly's shame, Hermione's cheeks. Much to the reincarnated time traveling witch's glee Minerva McGonagall eyes began glowing avada kedavera green as she spun on her tip toe and marched out of the library.

As Neville stood and pulled both of his witches into a tight hug Hermione broke into true sobs burying her head into his neck, Lilly though hid her pout in the folds of her friends robes, she should have waited until Dumbledore had given her cloak back for this bombshell. Really, Aunt Minnie against Snape? She could have sold tickets to the memories viewing for years...hindsight...such a fickle bitch.

* * *

As things turned out, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape were forcibly kept from each other as Dumbledore, as always attempted to cover for his pet spy, only positive was the man was no longer allowed to assign detentions or take points from Lillith. Honestly she wasn't shocked in the slightest by this, call her a cynic, call her jaded, but she just knew that no matter what the old goat would side with his child hating spy over his second in command and oldest friend. This fun little diversion _did_ manage to kick off an entirely new series of events though, one that she hadn't even anticipated but if anyone asked, it was so totes part of her plan.

It ended up many children of Death Eaters had no idea how their parents earned their marks, while some of them really didn't care that it involved torturing and raping a mudblood many still followed the old ways, of dignity and poise, and were thus disgusted by the prospective reality they were shown. Of those disgusted was one Draco Malfoy, Lilly's future Slytherin brother from another mother, and second to last surviving member of the her fallen Order of the Phoenix.

As the class gathered on the Quiditch pitch for their first flight lessons Draco stopped before her and dipped his body in a short bow, "Heiress Potter, a moment if you would?" Raising a single crimson brow she eventually offered her arm to him and he quickly hooked his own through it. Escorting her to the other Slytherins both ignored the grumblings of the Gryffindors left behind. Coming to a stop before those who would eventually become valued allies and bitter enemies she met each of her peers gazes evenly as she nodded in respect, eventually Theo Nott spoke up for the group.

Goddess below she loved Theo, once he left his fathers shadow, ironically after his older brother Alex offed the bastard, he came out of his shell and became one of Lilly's best advisers. He'd died, like so many others in a raid, although that one had been led by the muggle military. Britain had not been a pleasant place in the last days of the war.

"Heiress Potter we've heard...shall we say, rumblings? Yes rumblings of what our fathers were required to do to earn their Lord's mark, could you possibly...elucidate the matter?"

Damn did she love pure-blood politics.

"Mister Nott, allow me to do just that," removing her arm from Draco's she pulled her holly wand out and pointed to the sky, "I, Lillith Dorea Potter, heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and the Noble House of Potter do so swear upon my life and magic that as far as I have been informed all marked Death Eaters are required to kidnap, defile, torture, rape, and murder a muggle or muggle-born to prove their dedication to the cause. So it is said, so mote it be, lumos." With that her wand glowed and several children looked sick, Draco pinched the bridge of his nose then nodded once, offering his arm to Lilly he guided her back to the Gryffindor side as the professor prowled out onto the pitch.

Leaning in to whisper in her ear he simply said, "Thank you, for your time Heiress," and with that returned to his jade and silver clad comrades. Lilly honestly felt bad for them, they now knew without a doubt that their parents had been at the very least hiding truths from them, if not out right lying. They were so lost in their thoughts that when poor Neville went flying and broke his wrist Draco simply tossed the boys Remeberall to a clearly confused Ron when he demanded he hand it over.

Thank Morgana, she wouldn't be conscripted on to the quiditch team this year, silver lining to shattering several friends childhood innocence. Call her selfish, but that legitimately made her happy, despite her love of flying it was an incredibly stupid sport.

* * *

**So yeah, if you hate it, that's fine I never thought I'd update it regardless, if you liked it, let me know. Sorry if you're angry on how I portrayed Snape but I'm kinda running an 'Opposite Day' thing with him, which rather ironically is how most people write him regardless. Anyway, rambling, please review!**


End file.
